GaLe: Jeel And The Shrimp
by SKITTELZZZ
Summary: Levy has invited Natsu,Lucy, and Gajeel for a double date. Levy and Gajeel leave Natsu and Lucy to go have some fun together.


Hey everyone, its OhMehGlob! I am also a fan on GaLe so im going to try and make a story about them, they are cute together and im going to give it a 110% effort! Sorry if I make mistakes, I know I will . please don't be mean about my mistakes. hope you enjoy my story GajeelXLevy! ( also befor you read WARNING: if you are not a NaLu fan as well then i sugjest you tun back because they are in it as well!)

scene: Magnolia Park P.M 4:00

Lucy's POV

The park is so beutiful at this time of day, the sweet smell of the flowers and all the children are gone except one or two. Im here with Levy-chan and Natsu "where is Gajeel Natsu do you have any idea?" Levy says with depresion "I dont have a clue where he is Levy, and while we are asking questions...why are we all here its like a d-d-date or s-something?" Natsu's face began to turn into a rose pink color I could tell he was imberased. "Is that such a bad thing Natsu?" I winked at him and smiled, his face turned from pink to red in a instant "n-n-o Luce I didnt mean it like t-that, I dont mind as long as its y-you I am on the date with t-t-thats all." he looks down at the ground still imberased as ever, I lift up his head and gave him a warm smile. He gave me one right back and I could tell he was feeling better "oi Luce, since we are on a date then is Levy waiting on Gajeel to come on a double date or something?" I couldnt help but blush at the thought of a real date with Natsu, he smiled then looked back at Levy-chan and winked at her "I knew it all along Levy, you liiike eachother!" Happy has really rubbed of on Natsu lately, Happy is on a mission with Carla and Wendy.

Natsu's POV

I think I am on a date with Lucy, she didn't verify if we were on one or not but it doesn't matter to me, I really like being around Lucy. "hey is that Gajeel?" Lucy askes Levy, Levy runs as fast as she coud and hugged Gajeel, I knew they liked eachother! Gajeels face turned red then he hugged Levy back "YOU LOVE BIRDS!" i shouted at Gajeel "FLAME BRAIN!" Gajeel you allways know what to say to get yourself in trouble dont you? We continued fighting, Gajeel gentaly put Levy down and rushed tards me.  
"SALEMANDER" he yells in my face.  
"IRON IDIOT" i shout right back at him.  
"FIRE BOY" he gets right in my face and shouts.  
"METAL FREAK" i scream back into his face.  
Gajeel stares at me with anger in his eyes, I stare right back with hate in mine (i dont not like Gajeel we just fight alot, thats pretty much dragons for you.)  
"you guys stop it, this is supost to be a nice day in the park not a yelling contest NATSU!" Lucy says trying to be clalm as she could. "Im sorry Luce, lets go fr a walk now that Gajeel is here to keep Levy company."I didn't mean to make you angry Lucy really, sorry just my nature to fight."Alone, j-just me and y-ou..." "yes Luce that is what i said didnt I?" I grab her hand and we start walking around in the beutiful park with my beutiful teamate.

Gajeel's POV

Levy looks so pretty today, wait did I just..no bad Gajeel bad im not going soft for shrimp! "So Gajeel what do you want to talk about?" Levy says with a brightest, warmest smile in the world "h-hows training for you L-levy?" I am so nervous when I am around her alone. "p-prety good what about y-yours?" She was nervouse to, maybe she feels the sam way about me... I hafto admit I really like Levy but it's diffrent from when I liked other girls. "It's been g-good, so do you want to leave and go somewhere else?" I haate the fact that flame brain was around somewhere, dragons are very competative against eachother. (I dont hate the poor kidits just instinct.) I got off of the ground that we where sitting on and I reach my hand out for Levy, she gabs it and I carefuly help her to her feet "I know the perfect place Jeel" she then grabbes my hand and runs tward Magnolia center.

Levy's POV

I like Gajeel Redfox no dought about it, so I got Lucy and Natsu to come with me to the park as a kind of double date so it woudn't be as akward (even though it would allways be a bit akward because we like eachother.) We finaly maid it to my small apartment and I was strugling to find my key "where did I put that key!" I say with frustration " is this it shrimp?" there he held my key but i couldnt reah it, i tried to grab it but he was messing with me, almost like flirting! "gotta be faster that that to get this key shrimp, what is this place anyways?" he looked at the small building and I jumed to get my key, a few things didn't go as planned 1) Gajeel was now on the ground on top of me 2) His face was inches away from mine 3) I couldn't get up. "now give my my key Jeel, don't make me do the face." He looked at me with a big smile across his face " I aint falling for that, who do you take me for a softy?" I poute my lip out and a tear rolled from my eye " p-p-please give me my k-key G-g-gajeel." he looked at me then looked away "here shrimp" his face burned bright red. "thank you softy I mean Jeel."  
"Im soft huh?" Gajeel sounds ofended, he isn't soft around anyone else but me. He got up and helped me up as well, i unlocked my door and he admired my small apartment "pretty nice place ya got here shrimp." "So you say you arnt soft, right Jeel?" he looks at me playfully "try me" he says while winking at me. he was flirting this whole time, i knew it! I aproched him and started tickling his sides, he laughed out loud and yelled "stop shimp gahhhh." I stoped and we looked at eachother for a while "I guess you are right, i am soft for ya Levy." He walked up to me and layed me down on my bed gentally and kissed my visibal colar bone I couldnt help but let out a small moan, I felt him smile "you are pretty soft fo me to arnt ya my shrimp?" he looked up and smiled at me "y-yes I guess, what does that mean by the way Jeel?" He looked at me straight in the eyes "its when you like someone alot and would do anything for them like go on a secret date with them no questions asked."

Gajeel's POV

"What im trying to say is, if you are soft for someone they are your weakness, you are my weakness shrimp, do you understand?" She nodded and hugged me, her arms around my neck and my hands around her waist, we done that for a while then she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and she followed directly after, I help her chin in my hand and maid her face me she looks at me with such need i couldn't take it for much longer. She knew how to control guys "close your eyes Levy" she did as I said and I kissed her, it was sweet just as I imagened it would be. "Its getting late levy i guess i should leave" she lokked up" after all that, not a chance you are staying here with me tonight Jeel ok" I nodded and we both got under the covers and she put her head in my chest and we both drifted into sleep. There was still one thought in my mind, where is Lucy and Natsu ;)

Hope you enjoyed the story! Can you guess where Natsu and Lucy are ;)? Again sorry if i have mistakes, I know that I probably have a few. You can also cheek out my NaLu storys and stuff if you ship NaLu (I SURE DO!) Please no mean reviews. But be honest how did you liek it on a scale of 1-10! THANKS FOR READING! XD 


End file.
